Kalmah
z dedykacją dla Fanów W opowieści występują: Bohaterowie pozytywni: Kalmahiczek - matoranin Ognia. Jako uzbrojenie posiada niebieski miecz świetlny i pizzową tarczę. Kodan - matoranin Kamienia, kolega Kalmahiczka. Gaku - pryncypał Powietrza. Zelt - niebieski Vo-Matoranin z włócznią błyskawic i wody. Onepu - Onu-Matoranin, archiwista i hodowca Ussali (takie kraby). Jest dumny i arogancki, ale jednocześnie na swój sposób pomocny i oddany. Cleo Air - Pryncypał Lodu. _____________________________ Lirken - pryncypał czasu, podróżuje i zwiedza świat. Rzadko używa swojej mocy. Ma czarno-srebrny pancerz i Olmak w kształcie Tryny. Dołącza w trzeciej części. Filo - Pryncypał Magnetyzmu z niebieską Kanohi Volitak. Takanui - Pryncypał Światła. Loczek - administrator PFB. Oraz gościnnie: Spalto, Nivawk i Avak - koledzy Kalmahiczka. Bohaterowie neutralni: Proton - łowca nagród. Nosi czarno-czerwoną Kanohi Volitak i pelerynę z kapturem. Jego broń to włócznia grawitacji. Czarne charaktery: Makuta oraz jego słudzy I inni niewymienieni bohaterowie pozytywni i negatywni. _____________________________________________________________ Seria 1 Ogólny zarys fabuły: Makuta chce ukraść wszystkie chmury, żeby Kalmahiczek nie miał co jeść. Oficjalna zapowiedź: Część 1, czyli wprowadzenie Na terenach Polskiego Forum Bionicle mieszkał sobie Kalmahiczek. Forum to było miejscem spokojnym, wszyscy żyli tu w zgodzie i dostatku. Spalto i Nivawk trenowali razem sztuki walki, o czym ten pierwszy zawsze zapominał. Onepu zajmował się archiwizowaniem starych i niepotrzebnych postów oraz tematów. Avak większość czasu spędzał przed telewizorem. Kodan spisywał liczne opowieści o świetności PFB. Cleo Air wraz z Zeltem pilnowali porządku we wszechświecie. Wracając do Kalmahiczka, ważną informacją jest, że jego ulubionym pożywieniem były chmury. Zjadał je na śniadanie, obiad, podwieczorek i kolację. (Jakby co, to na deser miał pizzę. ) Wszystko toczyło się dobrze... do czasu. Na forum przybył Makuta (Teridax ) wraz ze swoimi sługami. Tematy pogrążyły się w spamie. Chmury zostały skradzione. Biedny Kalmahiczek akurat był głodny i musiał cierpieć... Czy Kalmahiczek przeżyje? Co stanie się z Makutą i użytkownikami forum? Kto przybędzie na forum? O tym już w następnej części. Część 2: "Mroczny" Proton atakuje! Makuta zostawił forum w surowym stanie. Wszędzie był bałagan, a administracja zarządziła ewakuację. Po PFB zostały już tylko ruiny. I właśnie wtedy, gdy użytkownicy chcieli opuścić swój dom, zobaczyli na niebie statek powietrzny. Wysiadł z niego Proton. Wszystkim wydał się on bardzo groźny, gdyż w jego prawej ręce znajdowała się włócznia grawitacji - artefakt o potężnej sile. Za jego sprawą mógł dowolnie zmieniać grawitację. Nikt z forum jeszcze nie znał wtedy Protona. Odważny Pryncypał Powietrza, Gaku, zapytał więc go: - Kim jesteś i skąd przybywasz? Na co ten odrzekł: - A później zaburzył forumową grawitację i odleciał spragniony świata. Słuch o nim zaginął. Kalmahiczek nadal musiał cierpieć głód... Jak potoczą się losy głównych bohaterów? Kto zwycięży? Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. Część 3: Narodziny bohaterów Nasi bohaterowie wyruszyli w dalszą wędrówkę. Sytuacja znana z poprzedniej części nie przeszkodziła im jednak w poszukiwaniu swojego przeznaczenia. Podróżowali oni po całym świecie: po pustyniach, dżunglach, morzach, oceanach, górach, kopalniach, archiwach itp. Do siedziby Makuty była jeszcze długa droga. Ci, którzy zostali na terenie forum, zajęli się jego odbudowywaniem. Tej odpowiedzialnej pracy podjął się między innymi Loczek - administrator PFB. Wróćmy teraz do Kalmahiczka i pozostałych, bo chyba ich losy są najważniejsze w tej opowieści. Otóż nasi dzielni wojownicy wpadli w niemałe tarapaty - zgubili drogę. Nie mieli pomysłu, co robić. I wtedy Zelt rzekł: - Spójrzcie na niebo! Czerwona Gwiazda! - Masz rację - odpowiedział Kodan. - To ona poprowadzi nas do celu. I stała się rzecz niezwykła. Moc gwiazdy przekształciła tych, którzy byli Matoranami w odważnych Pryncypałów. Tak więc Kalmahiczek stał się Pryncypałem Ognia i niestraszny był mu już głód - uodpornił się na niego. Niebieski miecz świetlny nie był nigdy dłużej jego bronią. Od teraz władał Mieczem Ognia, który był w dużym stopniu podobny do tego, co należał do Tahu. Zelt w końcu mógł w pełni władać żywiołem Wody, a także strzelać piorunami we wrogów. Kodan od tej pory nie musiał poświęcać całego swojego czasu kronikom - zmienił się w odważnego Toa Kamienia. Onepu został Pryncypałem Ziemi. Inni byli już nimi poprzednio. Razem tworzyli armię potężnych bohaterów, których nie pokona na pewno Makuta ani żaden z jego sługusów. Rezydencja Władcy Mroku była już coraz bliżej. Teraz użytkownicy mieli za zadanie zniszczyć okrutnego Teridaksa i jego podwładnych, zapewnić wieczny pokój we wszechświecie. Po drodze spotkali jeszcze Lirkena - Pryncypała Czasu, który przeniósł się w przyszłość i dołączył do drużyny. Jego pancerz był wykonany z najwyższej jakości srebra, miejscami zabarwionego na czarno. Nosił Kanohi Olmak w kształcie Tryny - to właśnie dzięki niej mógł odbywać podróże po świecie i jego zwiedzanie. Na wszystkich czekała jeszcze jedna niespodzianka. Ujrzeli portal, z którego wyłonił się... Proton we własnej osobie. Na szczęście było to jednak jego wcielenie z innego wymiaru. Przyłączając się do Kalmahiczka i jego przyjaciół, został Toa Grawitacji. Drużynę wspomógł też Filo - spotkany po drodze Pryncypał Magnetyzmu z niebieską Volitak i Pryncypał Światła znany pod imieniem Takanui. A do Bractwa Makuty zostało już dosłownie tylko kilka kroków... Czy Drużyna Pryncypałów PFB wykona swoje przeznaczenie? A może podda się lub przyłączy do Makuty? Ciąg dalszy nastąpi w części 4. Część 4: Atak na siedzibę Makuty czas zacząć! Pryncypałowe byli gotowi do walki. W swoich lśniących zbrojach i z wspaniałym uzbrojeniem dumnie ruszyli w stronę bazy Makuty. Od celu dzieliła ich jednak jeszcze jedna przeszkoda - Las Ciemności. Roiło się tam od złych Rahi - zaczynając od zmutowanych pająków Fikou, a na straszliwych krabach kończąc. Dla silnego Toa Światła była to jednak bułka z masłem. - Łatwizna! - rzekł Takanui. - Mogłoby ich być trochę więcej. A tak, nawet nie mogłem porządnie się wykazać. - Uspokój się - odpowiedział mu dzielny Pryncypał Lodu, Cleo Air. - Ciekawe, jak poradzisz sobie w walce z Teridaksem i jego sługusami. Wszyscy zamilkli. Pomału zbliżali się do Bractwa Makuty. Jego siedziba była jednak dokładnie strzeżona. Wejścia pilnowało dwóch potężnych złoczyńców. Mieli oni na sobie pancerze zrobione z najtwardszych materiałów, a w rękach trzymali Włócznie Cienia. Jeden cios z tej broni nawet dla wojownika Toa mógł okazać się śmiertelny. I właśnie wtedy Drużyna Pryncypałów Polskiego Forum Bionicle po raz pierwszy musiała w pełni użyć swych mocy. Kalmahiczkowi udało pokonać się strażników kulą ognia. Przejście było już wolne, więc wszyscy weszli do środka. Wnętrze Bractwa robiło wrażenie. Wszędzie na ścianach były porozwieszane różnego rodzaju bronie, a także podobizny Makuty. W rogu pomieszczenia stał pojemnik z nieznaną wcześniej bohaterom zieloną substancją - nie było to nic innego, niż Płynna Rdza. Nikt nie wiedział jednak, do czego może ona służyć. Na dwóch z bohaterów - Filo i Protona jej opary zaczęły działać szkodliwie. - Masz maskę taką jak ja, a wcale nie zasługujesz na to! - wystartował do Filo Proton. - Odczep się ode mnie! - odpowiedział mu Pryncypał Magnetyzmu. - Ty w ogóle nie pasujesz do naszej Drużyny! Filo zniszczył pojemnik z tajemniczą cieczą. Ciała obu bohaterów rozpuściły się w niej. Chociaż Pryncypałowie stracili towarzyszy, nie poddali się. Brnęli dalej, aby wypełnić przeznaczenie. W pewnym momencie ujrzeli tron, na którym zasiadał sam Władca Cieni - Makuta Teridax. Jego twarz zdobiła najpotężniejsza maska we wszechświecie - Kanohi Kraahkan. Ubrany był w czarny płaszcz, a broń stanowiła Ręka Cienia, którą mógł zmieść wszystkich z powierzchni ziemi. Aby go pokonać, nasi dzielni bohaterowie musieli użyć swoich mocy i połączyć siły, stać się jednością. Onepu użył mocy Ziemi, Kodan - Kamienia, Kalmahiczek - Ognia, Zelt - Wody i Błyskawic, Cleo Air - Lodu, Gaku - Powietrza, Takanui - Światła i Lirken - czasu. W ten sposób stworzyli potężna kulę żywiołów. Niestety nie zadziałało to na Makutę. Odrzucił wszystkich Ręką Cienia, a dodatkowo wezwał sługusów. - Nie damy rady! - wykrzyknął Onepu. - Jesteśmy zbyt słabi. - Spokojnie, wrzuć na luz - odparł Kodan. - Nie zapominajmy, że jesteśmy drużyną - dodał Gaku. Podczas gdy Pryncypałowie zajęli się pokonywaniem członków Bractwa Makuty, przywódca zespołu, Kalmahiczek, postanowił stanąć z Teridaksem twarzą w twarz. Postanowił pomóc mu w tym Zelt. Jego pioruny obezwładniły Władcę Cienia. Osłabiony upadł na ziemię i zapytał Kalmahiczka: - Jak udało się Wam tego dokonać? - Działaliśmy razem - odparł z przekonaniem Kalmahiczek i wbił swój srebrny miecz w ciało Makuty. Reszta bez problemu poradziła sobie z sługusami. Została już tylko jedna rzecz - zamrożenie Teridaksa w krysztale. W tym celu bohaterowie znowu połączyli swoje moce. Zły Władca ostatecznie został pokonany. Na świecie nastał pokój, chmury znów pojawiły się na niebie. Dopiero teraz nasi wojownicy mogli powrócić do domu. Tam też czekało ich jeszcze dużo pracy... Część 5: Odbudowa forum. Czy to już koniec? Bohaterowie z Drużyny Pryncypałów Polskiego Forum Bionicle powrócili do domu. Cała administracja już na nich czekała. Wszyscy bardzo cieszyli się z ich przybycia - pytali o każdą rzecz, jaka wydarzyła się na wyprawie. Praktycznie administratorzy i moderatorzy odbudowali już całe forum, jednak Toa dzięki swoim nowym mocom mogli dokończyć dzieła. Kiedy PFB zostało już ponownie przywrócone do życia, zaczęło się świętowanie. Na początku wielkiej uczty uczczono śmierć Filo i Protona chwilą ciszy. Lirken, Pryncypał Czasu, uznał, że Drużyna powinna być w komplecie. Odbył więc podróż w przeszłość, by uratować dwójkę dzielnych bohaterów. Gdy to uczynił, wrócił z nimi na forum. Po tych wydarzeniach każdy oddał się swojej starej pracy. Kodan pisał kroniki, a Onepu zdobyte informacje przekazywał do archiwum. Zelt i Cleo Air pilnowali porządku we wszechświecie. Pryncypał Wody i Błyskawic stworzył też własną armię Mikseli. Chociaż największe zło zostało pokonane, warto mieć wszystko na baczności. Gaku ćwiczył z kolei nowe techniki walki, a wspomniany już wcześniej Lirken zajął się podróżowaniem po świecie. Takanui lubił spędzać czas na siłowni, to była dla niego najlepsza rzecz, jaka tylko istniała. Filo poszerzał swoją wiedzę o wszechświecie Bionicle. A co z Kalmahiczkiem? Cóż... Lubił czasem pobujać w obłokach (jeśli wiecie, o co mi chodzi ). Gdy wracał kiedyś do domu, napotkał na swojej drodze Pomarańczowego Fikou, którego postanowił przygarnąć. Ten, ku zaskoczeniu Pryncypała Ognia, zmienił się w wafelka, którego Kalmahiczek zjadł ze smakiem. Drużyna rozpadła się. Nikt nie chciał już wspominać o zagładzie, która niegdyś ogarnęła forum. A może to jeszcze nie koniec? Czy drużyna dzielnych wojowników zainterweniuje w przyszłości? Tego nikt nie wie. Ale bądźmy dobrej myśli. KONIEC ___________________________ Seria 2 Ogólny zarys fabuły: Loczek, eksperymentując nad Płynną Rdzą, tworzy armię mutantów-użytkowników. Oficjalna zapowiedź: Część 1: Nowe zło. Drugie oblicze Loczka Minęło dużo czasu od pokonania Makuty, na forum panował wtedy spokój. Każdy z Pryncypałów zajmował się swoją starą pracą, a administracja pilnowała porządku. Wszyscy jednak zauważyli, że młodszy administrator, Loczek, zachowywał się nadzwyczaj dziwnie. Co wieczór spędzał czas w podziemiach Polskiego Forum Bionicle. Stopniowo zaczynali też znikać użytkownicy. Najpierw Zelt, później Onepu oraz kolejno Kodan, Takanui i Kalmahiczek - dowódca Drużyny Pryncypałów. Nikt z pozostałych nie wiedział, co może być tego przyczyną. W swojej piwnicy młody administrator prowadził eksperymenty nad Płynną Rdzą. Badał jej właściwości i zastosowanie. W wyniku wielu badań stwierdził na przykład, że ta zielona substancja nie wchodzi w reakcję ze szczerym złotem. Później zajął się tworzeniem rdzeni z Płynnej Rdzy i wszczepianiem ich w ciała użytkowników. W ten sposób mógł stworzyć armię mutantów i osiągnąć najwyższą władzę na forum. - Ty jesteś jakiś chory! - odezwał się do Loczka dzielny Pryncypał Ognia. - Chcesz, żebyśmy stracili dobre imię, a Ty sam osiągniesz dowództwo! - Zamknij się - odpowiedział na pretensje Kalmahiczka młody administrator. - Albo już nigdy nie ujrzysz świata - dodał zdenerwowany. I wszczepił liderowi Drużyny rdzeń z Płynnej Rdzy. Jego ciało zaczęło zielenieć, a oczy zapłynęły na czerwono ze złości. Tak samo Loczek uczynił z pozostałymi użytkownikami. Stworzył własną armię, w skład której wchodzili Onepu, Takanui, Zelt, Kodan i Kalmahiczek. Miała ona za zadanie zniszczyć wszystkich i całe forum. Junior admin sterował ich świadomością. Uzbroił swoich mutantów w złote pancerze tak, aby nikt nie mógł powstrzymać ich przed atakiem. Pod osłoną nocy wyprowadził tych pięciu potworów na zewnątrz i wprowadził w życie swój złowieszczy plan... Część 2: Pryncypałowie znowu w akcji! Atak użytkowników-mutantów rozpoczął się na dobre. Wszędzie dało się słyszeć hałas i odgłosy burzenia ścian forum. Zbudziło to Cleo Air'a, który był bardzo wrażliwy na głośne dźwięki. Jako Toa Lodu swój wolny czas wolał spędzać w spokoju. Później cała reszta Pryncypałów została wyrwana ze snu. Nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyli. - Co tam się dzieje?! - wykrzyczał zdenerwowany i zdezorientowany Lirken. Loczek, któremu wszyscy bardzo ufali, prowadził swą armię prosto ku Lemonardowi - najważniejszej osobie na forum, głównemu administratorowi. Chciał obalić jego rządy, wypróbowując przy tym swoich nowych pomocników. Dzielni wojownicy Toa nie mogli jednak dopuścić, by do tego doszło. - Słuchajcie - rozpoczął przemówienie Gaku. - Jesteśmy w osłabionym składzie. Kalmahiczek i pozostali członkowie naszej drużyny zostali zmutowani przez Lokisyna w potężne potwory. Ale jeśli ponownie połączymy siły, mamy szanse pokonać wroga. Nie wyrządzajcie krzywdy przyjaciołom, to niech ich wina, że tacy są - dokończył Pryncypał Powietrza. - A więc poprowadź nas do zwycięstwa! - odpowiedział uradowany Filo. I ruszyli do boju. Na zewnątrz ujrzeli Loczka w pełnej krasie. Nosił maskę, której nie było za bardzo widać spod płaszcza, którym był okryty. W ręce trzymał Włócznię Rdzewienia, dzięki której mógł sterować świadomością zmutowanych użytkowników. Nakazał im zaatakować Pryncypałów. Wtedy Lirken powiedział: - Nie pozwolę ci na to! Odważny wojownik dotknął swojej maski, gdyż chciał przenieść się w przeszłość, by przekonać Lokisyna do zmiany zdania. Gdy młody administrator zauważył to, wystrzelił promień ze swej broni prosto w twarz Pryncypała Czasu. Jego ciało powoli zaczynało rdzewieć. - Coś ty zrobił! - zdenerwował się Lirken. - Tylko nie to... Ja umie... - Ciekawe, czy twoi koledzy dadzą sobie teraz radę bez ciebie - zadrwił Loczek. Drużyna Pryncypałów składała się już tylko z trzech członków z Gaku na czele - Filo, Protona i Cleo Air'a. Nie zwątpili na szczęście w swoje zwycięstwo i też postanowili zaatakować. Toa Magnetyzmu chciał przyciągnąć mutantów do sobie, lecz doświadczył wtedy, że Płynna Rdza ma zupełnie inne właściwości niż żelazo. Zielona substancja sama mogła zadecydować, czego chce, a czego z kolei - nie. Spokojny Pryncypał Lodu nie wytrzymał - strzelił w stronę Loczka. Przypadkowo trafił jednak w jedno z oczu Kalmahiczka, przez co ten stracił w nim wzrok. Cleo uświadomił sobie, że popełnił błąd. Trzeba było atakować, nie narażając na to zmutowanych wojowników. Proton użył mocy teleportacji, by stanąć z Lokisynem twarzą w twarz. Niestety na junior admina nic nie działało. Lekko poddenerwowany odrzucił Protona najdalej, jak mógł. W tym samym momencie upuścił swoją Włócznię Rdzewienia. Gaku podniósł ją i wystrzelił w stronę wroga. Ale jego płaszcz był odporny na rdzę. - Sami nie damy rady - stwierdził nowy lider Drużyny. - My też potrzebujemy własną armię... Pryncypałowie musieli uciec z pola walki i znaleźć inny sposób na pokonanie Loczka. A rozwiązanie było przecież oczywiste... Część 3: Ratunek nadchodzi... Ostatnią nadzieją dla bohaterów była armia małych stworków - Mikseli, która znajdowała się w domu Zelta. Pryncypałowie poszli więc tam. Drzwi były otwarte. Nikt ich już nie zamykał, bo po pokonaniu Makuty zło na forum odeszło w zapomnienie. Spokojny zwykle Cleo uznał, że Miksele same do nich dołączą i nie ma się czego obawiać. Jednak to, co zastali, przerosło ich oczekiwania. Podczas nieobecności Zelta jego armia narobiła w mieszkaniu sporo bałaganu. Wszędzie leżały porozrzucane książki i bronie, a obrazy na ścianach były całkiem zniszczone. I wtedy jak zawsze podekscytowany Filo rzekł: - Chodźmy do Kalmahiczka! Słyszałem, że ma on u siebie dużo pająków Fikou, które zmieniają się w wafelki! Nakarmimy nimi te słodkie Miksele! - Co dzisiaj jadłeś? - zapytał zniesmaczony Gaku. - Bo zaczynasz strasznie bredzić. - Nic. - odpowiedział Filo. - Dobra, chodźmy - oznajmił bez przekonania Pryncypał Powietrza. - Może któryś z nich zamieni się specjalnie dla ciebie w Snickersa... Pryncypałowie udali się do domu swojego dawnego przywódcy. Po drodze dołączył też do nich Proton, który w poprzedniej części mocno oberwał. Okazało się, że niedoceniony wcześniej Filo miał rację. U Kalmahiczka znajdowało się pełno Pomarańczowych Fikou, które na widok Toa natychmiastowo zmieniły się w wafelki. Wojownicy mieli już czym przekonać Miksele to wspólnej walki przeciw Loczkowi i mutantom. Dumni ze swojego szlachetnego czynu jeszcze raz ruszyli do boju. Armia Pryncypała Wody i Błyskawic połączyła się w jeden organizm, którego nie byłby w stanie pokonać w pojedynkę sam Makuta. Kombiner Mikseli bez zbytniego oporu przełamał Włócznię Rdzewienia Lokisyna na pół. Bez niej nie był już taki silny. Upadł i przy okazji zgubił swój płaszcz. W takiej sytuacji nie miał szans z nikim. Mógł go pokonać nawet najsłabszy Matoranin. Proton, który do tej pory jakoś nie angażował się w walkę i życie Drużyny, zadał Loczkowi ostateczny cios. Chciwy i młody administrator został pokonany na zawsze. Mikselom udało się nieco uspokoić mutantów, którzy nie byli kontrolowani nigdy więcej przez swojego przywódcę. Pryncypałowie musieli jeszcze jednak znaleźć antidotum na Płynną Rdzę, ponieważ ciała zielonych bohaterów zaczęły coraz bardziej niszczeć. Rozwiązanie znajdowało się w podziemiach Polskiego Forum Bionicle. Loczek trzymał tam niewielkie ilości Płynnego Złota zmieszanego z Żelazem, które było lekarstwem na groźną substancją. Chociaż wszystkim wydawało się, że to nie wystarczy, sytuacja skończyła się dobrze. A przynajmniej każdy tak myślał... Po powrocie do normalnej formy Onepu zaczął krzyczeć na Kalmahiczka: - Wiesz, dlaczego tak się stało? To przez ciebie! Jesteś beznadziejnym liderem! Gdyby cię nie było, to nie miałoby miejsca! Nigdy i w ogóle! Zdenerwowany Kalmahiczek wbił swój niebieski miecz świetlny w ciało Pryncypała Ziemi i dodał: - Gdyby mnie nie było, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie uwolniłbyś się od rządów Makuty... Bohaterski czyn dowódcy Drużyny Pryncypałów PFB zaimponował jej pozostałym członkom. Po tym wszystkim każdy zwracał się do Kalmahiczka z należytym szacunkiem. Władzę nad forum dalej sprawował Lemonardo i robił to bardzo dobrze. Teraz już wszyscy wiedzieli, że jeśli tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba, dzielni wojownicy w lśniących, złotych zbrojach zawsze przybędą na ratunek na czas. I tak też kończy się ta historia. Niech jakikolwiek użytkownik, bez wyjątku, wyciągnie z niej odpowiednie wnioski... KONIEC serii drugiej ______________________________________ Seria 3 Oficjalna zapowiedź: Ogólny zarys fabuły: Okazuję się, że Makuta i Loczek nie zostali do końca pokonani. Ich duchy błąkają się po świecie i wstępują w ciało Onepu, tworząc najpotężniejszą dotąd istotę - Lokidaksa. Dopiero wtedy Kalmahiczek uświadamia sobie, jak wielki popełnił błąd, zabijając Pryncypała Ziemi i nie narażając nikogo, postanawia sam wyruszyć do walki z największym przeciwnikiem. Część 1: Prolog. Zaufanie Życie na Polskim Forum Bionicle toczyło się dalej. Mogłoby się wydawać, że spokój na nim zapanował już na zawsze. Wcale tak jednak nie było. Wszyscy członkowie Drużyny Pryncypałów zaczęli tracić zaufanie do swojego przywódcy, Kalmahiczka. Wiązało się to z tym, co zrobił Onepu, który nie chciał go w żaden sposób obrazić. Cała elitarna jednostka zebrała się wokół dziedzińcu forum, gdzie zaczęto dyskutować o haniebnym czynie Pryncypała Ognia. - Moim zdaniem powinien on odejść - bez zbędnych wytłumaczeń rzekł odważny Gaku. - Zabił bez powodu jednego z naszych. - Musi udać się na wygnanie - z przekonaniem stwierdził Zelt. Dało się też słyszeć opinie innych na temat Kalmahiczka. Jedynie spokojny jak zwykle Cleo Air nic nie mówił, ponieważ nie chciał urazić dumy swojego lidera. Nadszedł i oczekiwany dowódca Drużyny. Ostateczny głos w tej sprawie postanowił zabrać Takanui, Pryncypał Światła: - Jednogłośnie zdecydowaliśmy, że powinieneś opuścić nasz oddział. Zgładziłeś naszego przyjaciela, to samo możesz zrobić i z nami - przemówił z godnością. - W stu procentach zgadzam się z tymi słowami - odparł Proton, który zawsze starał się pomagać Kalmahiczkowi. Zakłopotany Pryncypał Ognia odrzekł: - I ty, Protonie, przeciwko mnie?! Co się z wami stało? - A co stało się z tobą? - odpowiedział pytaniem Filo. - Dlaczego... dlaczego mi to robicie? Dlaczego akurat mnie to spotyka? - Takie życie - skończył Kodan. - Skoro tak mówicie... Dobrze, zrobię to dla was i dla naszego dobra... Może tak rzeczywiście będzie lepiej - postanowił Kalmahiczek, teraz już były lider Drużyny. Na podróż spakował same najważniejsze rzeczy - swój miecz, tarczę, Bombę Czasową* oraz zwierzątka - Kalmiątko i Kalmabyczka. Ta wędrówka miała na celu uświadomić mu, że nie należy podejmować pochopnych decyzji. Dowództwo objął Gaku, który zdaniem większości najlepiej pasował do tej roli. Dodatkowo oddział zasilił DD - Pryncypał Suchizmu. Za jego sprawą wysychały nawet największe oceany w całym wszechświecie. A tymczasem zło zaczęło przybierać największe rozmiary... Ale to już materiał na kolejną część. ---------------- *Bomba Czasowa (ang. Time Bomb) - potężny artefakt o mocy teleportacji w czasie. Część 2: Rozmyślania. Pojedynek Mistrzów Kalmahiczek zaczął zwiedzać świat, myśląc o swoich czynach. Cały czas nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że skrócił życie Onepu. Jeszcze nigdy żadna myśl nie dręczyła go tak bardzo. Pryncypał Ognia postanowił sobie, że odwiedzi miejsca, w których już kiedyś był. Jednym z takich miejsc była siedziba Makuty. Były lider Drużyny Pryncypałów Polskiego Forum Bionicle wszedł do środka. Baza była niezabezpieczona po ataku dzielnych wojowników, więc mógł tam wejść każdy. Pryncypałowie nie pomyśleli niestety o tym, by ogrodzić teren, bo nie zaistniała taka potrzeba. Kalmahiczek udał się tam, gdzie powinien znajdować się kryształ z zamkniętym wewnątrz Makutą. No właśnie, powinien... Bohater nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Ciało Makuty leżało na podłodze, a kryształ złożony z mocy żywiołów Toa został stłuczony. Tylko kto mógł to uczynić? I wtedy odezwał się tajemniczy głos: - Witaj, Kalmahiczku. Czekałem na ciebie. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał przerażony Pryncypał Ognia. - Ukaż się! - Jeszcze nie na to pora. Ale przyjdzie taki moment, kiedy staniemy ze sobą twarzą w twarz - odpowiedział złośliwie głos znikąd. - To twoja sprawka? - zapytał użytkownik PFB nieznajomego, wskazując na leżące na podłodze zwłoki Teridaxa i stłuczone szkło kryształu. - Hmm, można tak powiedzieć. On i tak wciąż żyje - oznajmił z przekonaniem obcy. - Jak to możliwe. Czy ty.... - przerwał z niedowierzania Pryncypał. - To ja! Jestem Lokidax! - wykrzyknął nieznajomy. Kalmahiczek przyjrzał się złoczyńcy. Wyglądał jak Onepu połączony z Teridaxem i Loczkiem. Podobnie jak poprzednicy nosił czarną pelerynę, a w ręku włócznię. - Zgładzę cię! - zdenerwował się bohater Ognia. - Nie wyrządzisz krzywdy moim przyjaciołom i forum. - Najpierw zobaczmy, jak poradzisz sobie w walce - odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem Lokidax. I zaczęli walkę. Kalmahiczek postanowił użyć swojej mocy - jednak bezskutecznie. Wróg nie dawał za wygraną. Zadawał kolejne ciosy, osłabiając wojownika. Pryncypał wyciągnął z plecaka Bombę Czasową, ale złoczyńca wyrwał mu ją z rąk. Za jej sprawą przemienił Kalmabyczka w Kalmabyka, a następnie sklonował go, tworząc własną armię. Ostatecznie wbił niebieski miecz świetlny bohatera w jego ciało, przez co ten upadł na podłogę. - Nie masz ze mną szans - stwierdził uradowany Lokidax. - Teraz jestem niezwyciężony! - dodał. - Jeszcze cię dopadnę, zobaczysz... - oznajmił półprzytomny Kalmahiczek. Nowy wróg odjechał na Kalmabyku w stronę forum. Wygraną miał w kieszeni, a przynajmniej tak się wydawało. Biedne, małe Kalmiątko popełzało wezwać pomoc. A Pryncypał Ognia miał w tym czasie dziwne wizje. Ujrzał między innymi jakiegoś brązowego gościa z notesem i piórem. Ta twarz brzmiała dla niego znajomo... Część 3:"Jestem Mekrani" Zanim przejdziemy do dalszych losów Pryncypałów oraz dowiemy się, co postanowiło dokładnie zrobić Kalmiątko, skupmy się na byłym liderze Drużyny Polskiego Forum Bionicle i tajemniczym gościu z poprzedniej części. Kalmahiczek obudził się. Czuł się już znacznie lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia. Obok niego stał wspomniany wcześniej brązowy koleś. Pryncypałowi Ognia udało się zauważyć, że nie ma już w swoim ciele miecza świetlnego. Jego broń leżała blisko niego. Kalmahiczek zdał się na odwagę i zapytał cichego osobnika: - To ty mnie uratowałeś? Wydaje mi się, że skądś cię znam... - Tak - odpowiedział przybysz. - Mam na imię Mekrani i spisuję losy PFB w moim pamiętniku. Może chcesz przeczytać? - uprzejmie zadał pytanie byłemu dowódcy Drużyny Pryncypałów. - Nie wiem, czy mam na tyle siły. Wciąż trochę źle się czuję po ataku Lokidaksa - odrzekł Kalmahiczek. - Ale mogę spróbować. Bohater rzucił okiem na zapiski Mekraniego, a później rzucił dziennikiem o ziemię. - Co to ma być?! - ze złością wykrzyknął Toa Ognia. - Cały czas śledziłeś mnie, że tak wszystko wiesz?! Sam jesteś "Chmurojadem" pokrako! - oburzył się Kalmahiczek. - Spokojnie, bez nerwów. Odpocznij sobie, wrzuć na luz. W żaden sposób nie chciałem cię urazić - łagodnie odpowiedział przedstawiciel Skakdi. - Masz, napij się. Mekrani podał wojownikowi butelkę Sprite'a (bo przecież to niezbędny napój w kitowych komiksach i FFach). Pryncypał ochłonął i ponownie spytał się przybysza: - Jak się tu znalazłeś? Gdzie są moje zwierzęta? - Sam tego nie wiem. Ale myślę, że to za sprawą tego gościa. Mekrani wyciągnął zdjęcie Lokidaksa Bardzo Złego z napisem "POSZUKIWANY". Po chwili namysłu dodał: - Widziałem stado byków, pędzące najprawdopodobniej w stronę naszego forum. Na ziemi udało mi się również dostrzec małą kałamarnicę. Czyżby to było twoje Kalmiątko? - To na pewno musiało być ono! Szybko, pakuj rzeczy! Musimy uratować moje zwierzątka i PFB przed atakiem Lokidaksa! - Przecież ty jeszcze nie wyzdrowiałeś - oznajmił bez zbędnych argumentów nowy kolega Kalmahiczka. - Nie marudź! Nie ma chwili do stracenia! Losy forum leżą teraz w naszych rękach! - wykrzyknął podekscytowany Pryncypał Ognia. - Skoro tak mówisz... - bez specjalnego przekonania odpowiedział Mekrani. I ruszyli. A była przed nimi długa droga... Część 4: To tylko sen... Wojna Kalmahiczek wraz ze swoim nowym towarzyszem, Mekranim, przebywali kolejne odcinki trasy, by móc dotrzeć do forum i uratować je przed zagładą. Byli już blisko. W końcu zjawili się na miejscu. Nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom. - To na pewno tu? - zapytał z przerażeniem Pryncypał Ognia. - Czy nasz dom to te... ruiny?! - Spóźniliśmy się - odrzekł Mekrani. - Wygląda na to, że forum zostało już dawno zniszczone. - Nie, to nie może być prawda! - z niedowierzaniem wykrzyknął Kalmahiczek. - Czy to są... zbroje moich towarzyszy? Jak mogłem ich tak zostawić! Polegli w walce, a przecież ja mogłem im pomóc! Dlaczego znowu mnie to spotyka?! "Dlaczego, dlaczego?" pytał dalej Kalmahiczek. Wstał. Otworzył oczy. I zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że... że to był tylko sen. Mekrani nigdy nie przejmował się innymi, więc dlaczego miałby to zrobić teraz? Miecz świetlny dalej tkwił w jego ciele. Wyciągnął go powoli i zawrzeszczał z całych sił. Ból był niewyobrażalny. I tak nikt tego nie słyszał, na pustyni nie można liczyć na niczyją pomoc. Kalmahiczek pomyślał wtedy sobie, iż to nie zbroja czyni bohatera, lecz wielkie serce i jego czyny. Zdany sam na siebie, był jak malutka kropelka wody w wielkim morzu. Teraz miał tylko jedno marzenie - móc znaleźć się znów w swoim przytulnym domku, żyć w ciszy i spokoju, z dala od przygód i bitew. Wyruszył (a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało) w kierunku Polskiego Forum Bionicle. Jednak szanse, że uda mu się tam dojść, były niewielkie. W każdej chwili mógł przecież zabłądzić z wycieńczenia. Ale nie tracił nadziei, wmawiając sobie, że "Mata Nui wskaże mu właściwą drogę". Porzućmy na moment wątek Kalmahiczka i wróćmy do Pryncypałów. Na PFB czas mijał szybko. Wszyscy praktycznie zapomnieli już o swoim byłym dowódcy i oddali się w wir byłych obowiązków. Każdy wolał poświęcić się pracy, nie interesować się przeszłością. Takanui właśnie kończył poranny trening na siłowni, gdy dostrzegł coś dziwnego. - Hmm, cóż to takiego? - spytał sam siebie lekko zamyślony. Z naprzeciwka nadjeżdżał Lokidax Bardzo Zły wraz ze swą potężną armią Kalmabyków. Pryncypał Światła stwierdził jednak, że jest na tyle silny, by samemu mógł poradzić sobie z apokaliptycznym legionem. Niestety, przeliczył się. Zwierzęta nawet go nie zauważyły i osiłek w momencie został przez nie staranowany. Filo, jak każdego dnia, szedł właśnie kupić lemoniadę u administratora. Przetarł oczy ze zdumienia, nie wierzył w to, co widzi. - Trzeba jak najszybciej wezwać pomoc! - pomyślał przerażony. Jak powiedział, tak też uczynił. Po chwili cała Drużyna stała już na dziedzińcu uzbrojona i gotowa do walki. - Co tu się dzieje?! - wykrzyknął jak zwykle zażenowany takimi sytuacjami Kodan. - Mamy walczyć z jakimiś przerośniętymi zwierzakami? To chyba jakieś żarty! - dodał. - Spokojnie, Pryncypale Kamienia - łagodnie odpowiedział Cleo Air. - Nie pora teraz na takie komentarze. - Sopel ma rację - uznał Gaku. - Przyjaciele, musimy walczyć! Choć mielibyśmy zginąć, to dla PFB - naszej ojczyzny! Za forum! Do ostatniej kropli Rdzy! - wydał okrzyk wojenny. Wszyscy podnieśli swoją broń do góry i ruszyli bić się ze złowieszczymi Kalmabykami. Nikt nie widział jednak Lokidaksa, nie wiadomo, co się z nim stało. W trakcie jakże epickiej potyczki Proton zauważył na ziemi malutką kałamarnicę. Nie było to nic innego, jak Kalmiątko. Mamrotało coś w swoim języku. Pryncypał Grawitacji odszedł nieco na bok i spytał się Zelta: - Wiesz może, co to stworzenie do mnie mówi? - Nie wiem, czy znam ten język, ale możliwe, że uda mi się coś zrozumieć. Toa Wody i Błyskawic już wiedział, o co chodzi. Zwierzę opowiedziało mu o tym, że Kalmahiczek jest ciężko ranny i potrzebuje pomocy. Zelt dowiedział się także, za tym wszystkim stoi Lokidax Bardzo Zły - fuzja Makuty i Loczka w ciele Onepu. I wtedy w Pryncypale odezwały się resztki sumienia. Zdał sobie sprawę, że wygnanie przywódcy nie było dobrym pomysłem, jeszcze bardziej skazywało bohaterów na straty. W końcu DD postanowił zepsuć wszystkim zabawę i używając mocy swej maski, spowodował, że w ciałach bestii wyschły płyny ustrojowe. Po tym Pryncypałowie ujrzeli nowego wroga we własnej osobie. W prawej dłoni dzierżył Bombę Czasową. Protonowi udało się zaskoczyć Lokidaksa. Przeteleportował się za niego, wyrwał artefakt z dłoni i przełamał dzięki swojej włóczni. Ale wróg nie dawał za wygraną. Zawirusował komputery użytkowników. Wystrzelił w Toa pociskiem z Płynnej Rdzy, który (całe szczęście) minął ich. Złoczyńca mógł się teraz już zdać tylko na ostatnią deskę ratunku. A był to Laimax, potocznie zwany Krzykiem, ponieważ nigdy nie umiał czegokolwiek powiedzieć ze spokojem. Rzucił swój topór w stronę Filo, ale odważny jak zawsze Gaku obronił go za pomocą tarczy. - Potrzebujemy wsparcia - stwierdził Cleo Air. - Czy wie ktoś może, gdzie jest Takanui? Nie widziałem go dzisiaj. - Może dalej ćwiczy na siłowni. Bo przecież jakby inaczej... - z lekkim zażenowaniem odparł Kodan. Pryncypał Światła nadszedł dumny. Upadł, ale powstał i wrócił do gry. - Czy ktoś mnie wzywał? - spytał swoich towarzyszy. Nagle na horyzoncie Pryncypał Kamienia zauważył znajomą sylwetkę. Był to Kalmahiczek. Jednak uwagę na to zwrócił też Krzyk i skierował kulę z Płynnej Rdzy prosto na Toa Ognia. Kodan, który miał jeszcze w sobie trochę sumienia, rzucił się w stronę pocisku. Niestety zginął, ale uratował byłego przywódcę. - Kodan, nie! - huknął Kalmahiczek, ale było już za późno. Wojownik przemyślał w chwilę, że ma przyjaciół, na których zawsze może polegać i rzucił pizzową tarczą prosto w Laimaxa. Przedstawiciel rasy Makuta został pokonany. Lokidaksem Bardzo Złym postanowił zająć się Pryncypał Światła. Berłem Mocy przepędził złe duchy z ciała Onepu i przy okazji uzdrowił towarzysza. - Wróciłeś do nas! - uradował się Pryncypał Ognia. - Przepraszam cię za tamte wydarzenia. Ale Toa Ziemi nic nie pamiętał. Może to i nawet lepiej... Kalmahiczek myślał, że zadomowi się ponownie wśród innych użytkowników. Z równowagi wybiła go jednak wypowiedź DD. - Kalm, DEFENDERSI! Bohater raz jeszcze poczuł się odrzucony wśród Pryncypałów... Część 5: Zemsta Vezona. Inwazja kotków Kalmahiczkowi udało się na szczęście zaaklimatyzować ponownie w szeregach Pryncypałów. Dołączył do Drużyny już nie jako lider, lecz jako zwykły wojownik. Pozostali starali się zapomnieć mu wszystkie błędy ze względu na to, że Onepu i tak nic nie pamiętał. Bohaterowie z honorami pochowali ciało Kodana (a przynajmniej jego resztki). Toa Kamienia na zawsze zapisał się w ich świadomości. Chociaż Polskie Forum Bionicle nigdy nie powróciło do czasów swojej znakomitości, życie na nim toczyło się dalej. Pryncypał Ziemi hodował kraby, ponieważ ta czynność sprawiała mu najwięcej przyjemności. Zelt szkolił Miksele, z których najlepsi w walce okazali się Frostikonowie: Slumbo, Flurr oraz Lunk. Takanui pakował na siłowni, Gaku ćwiczył nowe taktyki bojowe, a inni w tym czasie odpoczywali. Spokój na forum zaburzyło pojawienie się Vezona... Był to nikt inny niż nazywany kiedyś "siódmym Piraka", strażnik Maski Życia. Teraz miał jednak zupełnie inne zajęcie. Podróżował po alternatywnych wymiarach wbrew swojej woli. Ale co sprowadziło go na PFB? Lokidax wraz z Vezonem zawarli niegdyś sojusz, polegający na tym, że jeśli fuzja Makuty i Loczka zostanie pokonana, złowieszczy Skakdi dokończy dzieła. I tak też się stało. Vezon przybył na forum w statku podobnym do tego, który należał do Protona. A może to naprawdę był statek Toa Grawitacji? Tego nie wiedział nawet on sam. Ale wędrowiec nie przyleciał w pojedynkę, oj nie. Miał ze sobą armię niosących zło kotków, które miały za zadanie doprowadzić PFB do ruiny (bo oczywiście cóż innego. Już trochę się to robi nudne). Nowy wróg wysiadł ze swojego wehikułu i przemówił dumnie do samego siebie: - Podczas, gdy moje kotki będą petryfikować kolejnych użytkowników, ja będę ich niszczył. Pryncypałowie wyczuli, że coś jest nie tak. Wyszli ze swoich domostw i nie mogli uwierzyć, że niesprawiedliwość jeszcze nie została pokonana. W końcu jak to mówią - zło nigdy nie śpi. Bohaterom nie zeszło długo uzbrojenie się. Po chwili byli już gotowi do rozpoczęcia nowej bitwy. Gaku dodatkowo jak zawsze przemówił, żeby zachęcić wszystkich do wspólnej walki: - Wojownicy, aż do ostatniej kropli Rdzy! Niech wygra dobro! - Tak jest! - odpowiedzieli Toa jednym głosem. I znów nastała wojna. Tym razem Pryncypałowie musieli dać z siebie wszystko, żeby wróg nie miał żadnych szans. Ale Vezon był na wszystko przygotowany. Ręką Cienia przyciągnął w swoją stronę Gaku - przywódcę Drużyny PFB. Kalmahiczek lekko się wahał, ale postanowił ruszyć mu na ratunek. Nie ma silniejszej broni od miecza świetlnego. Mistrz Ognia w mig pozbył się złowieszczej dłoni, a Toa Powietrza został przy życiu. Można chyba powiedzieć, że były lider oddziału ponownie zyskał wśród innych szacunek. - Kim ty jesteś, że umiesz tak dobrze walczyć? - spytał Pryncypała Vezon. - Jam jest Kalmahiczek, pomniejszy Agori - odrzekł z dumą bohater. Te słowa jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyły "siódmego Piraka". Wezwał on legion złożony z tysiąca kotków. Nadciągnęła inwazja. Lecz nie był to żaden problem dla silnego wojownika Światła i Pryncypała Suchizmu. Takanui oślepił przeciwników, a DD sprawił, że ich ciała wyschły na wiór. Czas kotków dobiegł końca. Nagle na niebie pojawił się jeszcze jeden statek powietrzny. Wysiadł z niego czerwony Vahki, który podszedł do Vezona i zapytał go: - Chce kupić pan Domestos? Po czym wystrzelił w byłego strażnika Maski Życia Płynną Rdzą w sprayu. Skakdi został zniszczony na zawsze, przez co nie mógł już wyrządzić krzywdy mieszkańcom innych wymiarów. A na forum zapanował wieczny pokój. Pryncypałowie nie byli już nikomu potrzebni. Ale cały czas mieli nadzieję, że świat jeszcze zapragnie ich pomocy... KONIEC serii trzeciej (teraz już naprawdę ostatniej ) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ PRZED PRZYGODAMI KALMAHICZKA Część 0: Poznajcie Kalmahiczka Drodzy Przyjaciele, wysłuchajcie raz jeszcze legendy Bionicle! Przed początkiem wszystkich początków w pewnej wiosce na planecie Bara Magna swoje dzieciństwo spędzał Kalmahiczek. Był on pomniejszym Agori, który za swoje bohaterskie czyny został awansowany na sierżanta. Jako wykonawca tej odpowiedzialnej funkcji musiał sam stworzyć sobie nowy pancerz. Rankiem wojownik udał się do swojej kuźni. Przygotował niezbędne narzędzia i materiały, z których chciał zrobić ową zbroję. Zajęcie to pochłonęło dużo jego wolnego czasu, który i tak przeznaczał na głupoty. - Uff... - westchnął Kalmahiczek. - Mój nowy pancerz jest już prawie gotowy. Jeszcze tylko kilka poprawek przy masce... Idealnie! - wykrzyknął zadowolony. Teraz naprawdę wyglądał jak prawdziwy bohater. W aktualnej zbroi prezentował się nadzwyczaj dumnie. Tak jak poprzednio przybrała ona kolor czarno-fioletowy, ale teraz była wykonana jedynie z najtrwalszych surowców. Takich, że nawet Płynna Rdza nie siada. Nowy sierżant postanowił udać się na małą przejażdżkę. Wyciągnął z garażu swój czarno-żółty pojazd zwany Cendoxem napędzany przez tylne silniki i gąsienice. A ponieważ wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski jeszcze spali, Kalmahiczek był zmuszony do łagodnej i cichej jazdy. - Łiii! - krzyczał uradowany wojownik. - Jak dobrze móc poczuć się jak dawniej! - dodał po chwili. Przemierzył chyba teren całej osady. Miał już wracać do domu, ale w pewnym momencie wpadł do podziemi. Okazało się, że wejście do domu Maluma nie było zamknięte, a rozkojarzony sierżant nawet tego nie zauważył. Jego pojazd zapalił się od upadku. Niestety, przy okazji rozwalił on ulubioną konsolę Glatorianina - Xboxa. Malum został zbudzony przez ogromy huk w mieszkaniu. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co ujrzał. - Mój Xbox... został uszkodzony! Czy to twoja sprawka, Kalmahiczku?! - zawrzeszczał zdenerwowany. - Ja bardziej martwiłbym się o moje złamane sztuczne kości... - odpowiedział spokojnie pomniejszy Agori. - Zabiję cię za to! - zagroził Kalmahiczkowi Glatorianin. Rozpoczęła się epicka walka o losy całego uniwersum. Sierżant musiał popisać się swoimi umiejętnościami bojowymi. Szło mu całkiem nieźle. - Skręcę ci kark! - zastraszył ponownie Malum przedstawiciela Agori. Bohater na szczęście nie poddał się i uznał słowa swojego przeciwnika za nieprawdziwe. Po chwili noga Glatorianina znalazła się na ścianie. - Dobra, spadam stąd, nic tu po mnie - uznał bez przekonania Kalmahiczek. - Pewnie zaraz odpadli miny, muszę uciekać! Przewidywania sierżanta sprawdziły się. Malum zdetonował ładunki wybuchowe. Na zakończenie rzekł jeszcze do pomniejszego Agori: - Odkupujesz mi chałupę! Przywódca Voroxów zginął w eksplozji. Ale na zawsze pozostanie on w naszej pamięci... Nie był to ostatni problem Kalmahiczka. Doktor Czarny wszystko widział na wielkim monitorze w swojej bazie. Kamery miejskiego monitoringu zarejestrowały doskonale wybuch domu Maluma oraz ucieczkę nowego sierżanta wioski. - Czas do laboratorium, żeby zniszczyć Kalmahiczka! - z przekonaniem uznał szalony naukowiec. Czarny udał się do swej tajnej, podziemnej bazy. Wprowadził współrzędne, a komputer sam namierzył cel. Pomniejszy Agori w obawie przed niebezpieczeństwem użył nowo odkrytego artefaktu - Teleportera, w innych kręgach znanego jako Kanohi Olmak. Kalmahiczek przybył na Polskie Forum Bionicle. Zastosował technikę kamuflażu. Przybrał postać czerwonego Matoranina z Mahri Nui, aby nikomu nie udało się go odnaleźć. I tak też się to wszystko zaczęło...